


Capacity

by HardStansOnly



Series: Armor Down [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crying, Daddy Leo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Omorashi, Safe Sane and Consensual, clothed orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Leo was gonna be the death of him. Hongbin sat trapped below the older man on his bedroom floor, caged in against his own bed and writhing against the pressure Leo was putting on his bladder.





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. I haven't been able to rest since Chained Up came out. - K

Leo was gonna be the death of him. Hongbin sat trapped below the older man on his bedroom floor, caged in against his own bed and writhing against the pressure Leo was putting on his bladder. Leo was counting calmly with a palm pressing steadily against Hongbin, finally relenting when he got up to twenty.

Hongbin groaned, curling up into the body trapping him, shaking as he tried to maintain control of himself. Pain and pressure shot through his abdomen as he moved but he needed to be closer to Leo. He gasped as a small leak darkened a spot on his jeans. Hongbin desperately clutched at his crotch, hoping to stop the flow. He whined desperately when warm hands rested on his face and brung him out from the warm neck in front of him.

“Hands off Binnie, let Daddy see.” tears began to fall as he brought his hands out to Leo’s knees and rested them there. Shame turning has face red but also lighting a fire in the pit of his stomach. “You're doing so good darling do you think you can do twenty more for Daddy?”, Leo asked while brushing his hair back, one hand traveling to again linger against his swollen bladder. A nod was all Hongbin was able to manage before Leo pressed in again, counting slowly back up. His whole body lurched and he felt his nails dig into Leo's pants, head thrown back and shuddering through deep breaths. Every muscle clenched to try and prevent the inevitable. Even when Leo let off he was too close to the edge to do anything but breath through his sobbing. Now freely crying he felt his tears be kissed away before Leo leaned down to kiss him sweetly. 

“Daddy please .” Hongbin begged weakly. Gasping as another urgent wave curled him back up into Leo.

The other men grabbed his hands and pinned him back against the bed, leaning in to kiss his forehead,”What number are we at sweetheart?”

Hongbin’s body tensed up while he thought, he knew he was reaching the edge of what he could control, heat thrumming through him as he suppressed his bladder again, “Nine.”

He received a kiss on the forehead before he felt one of Leo's hands tilting his head up into a proper kiss. “Good Binnie.” He moved into the relaxed but passionate kiss, letting it sooth his frazzled nerves a little, "Are you my good boy?” Leo asked softly after he drew back, ghosting the words over Hongbin's lips.

“Yes Daddy.”, Hongbin's answered with no hesitation, not even thinking about it, he was Leo's good boy through and through.

“Can you be good for me now angel? It's time to let go.”

“N-no please, Daddy no.” Hongbin pleaded, gripping onto Leo’s shirt hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He gasped when the hold on his jaw turned painful.  
“Daddy said to let go. Do we tell Daddy no?” Leo spoke calmly but the eyes that were boring down into his had hardened. All the softness from before replaced with a haughty eyebrow and an expectant look.

A shiver traveled down Hongbin's spine and he sniffled, “No Daddy, Im sorry” he apologized meekly, ducking under the hard glance as much as he could without trying to attempt escaping the iron hold the older had on his face.

“There's my good boy” thumbs caressed the red points where he had been gripped, Leo now softly holdin along his neck, “There's daddy’s Angel.” more kisses along his face. Whining and thrashing under the need to piss again now that he wasn't being distracted. Hongbin grabbed at his crotch again, only to stopped again by a light squeeze and a “Hands off, Binnie. Last warning.”

“Daddy its going” sobbing into one hand he turned and rested his head against one of the forearms that was now holding him up and against the bed so he couldn't curl up. Warmth was spreading below him, moaning as the pressure lessened and the puddle spread. Relief swept through him almost as fast as his arousal, hips thrusting up from the floor slightly splashing his piss around. The front of his jeans growing darker by the second as broken moans rolled out of his throat.

“Good Binnie, let me see, you're so pretty Angel you're doing so good” Leo kept up affirmations while he took in the sight below him. Hungry eyes watching Hongbin as he moaned into Leos arm and rolled his hips up against the jeans he was still wetting. The younger man hardly seemed aware of his quickly growing erection, too lost in the dizzy pleasure of finally getting to let go and relax. Leo reached one hand down for Hongbin to grind against, moving the other to support his head and leaning in to kiss along the long neck in front of him. “You did so good for me baby, let it all go. Give it all to Daddy.”

Hongbin's breath caught when he felt Leo’s hand curl around the wet imprint of his dick where the cloth was clinging to him. Rutting even stronger now that he had permission. He wasn't going to last. They’d been building this for hours, Leo pushing him past the bathrooms while they had been getting ready for the day and handing him a water bottle with a kiss and an evil smile. He’d spent most of the day too excited and distracted by imagining this exact moment and if he hadn't been crying his eyes out moments before he's sure he'd be close to it now. With one final drawn out moan he came, spilling inside his already ruined underwear. Leo was nice enough to let him catch his breath before stealing it all away again in a harsh kiss. Pressing in roughly and taking whatever he wanted from Hongbin's mouth while he worked one hand frantically over himself. Leo soon gave in, adding to the mess on the floor with a quiet moan into Hongbins mouth.

Both breathing heavy now they made their way through clean up with soft touches and swift kisses. Never more than a few feet apart. They fell into Leo’s bed together, freshly showered and in each others arms. Goodnights and I love yous muttered against warm and tired lips

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
